Attack (secondary skill)
Attack is a skill in Heroes of Might and Magic V. It increases the melee damage of the hero's creatures. *Basic Attack increases damage dealt by your creatures in melee combat by 5%. *Advanced Attack increases damage dealt by your creatures in melee combat by 10%. *Expert Attack increases damage dealt by your creatures in melee combat by 15%. It also allows heroes to learn these abilities: Basic abilities Archery Increases damage dealt by hero's creatures in ranged combat by 20%. Battle Frenzy Minimum and maximum damage inflicted by each creature under hero's control is increased by 1. Especially effective for armies of low level creatures. Tactics Increases the area in which the hero can rearrange creatures before combat by one row (unless the opponent also has Tactics). Advanced abilities Cold Steel The hero enhances weapons of all troops in their army to strike with additonal ice powers (not available to Barbarians). Provided by Battle Frenzy for Necromancers and Flaming Arrows for Wizards in Heroes V, and by Master of Ice in Tribes of the East. Excruciating Strike Improves the hero's attack ability. There's a 30% chance that an attack performed by the hero will deal double damage to a target (available to Barbarians and Demon Lords). Provided by Battle Frenzy and Mark of the Damned for Demon Lords in Heroes V, and by Mark of the Damned for Demon Lords and Stunning Blow for Barbarians in Tribes of the East. Flaming Arrows Ballista under hero's command negates enemy defense and deals additonal elemental fire damage. Destroyed ballista will be restored in hero's army after combat (available to all heroes). Provided by Archery for Wizards and Nature's Wrath and Deadeye Shot for Rangers in Heroes V, and by Hellfire, Excruciating Strike, and Battle Frenzy for Demon Lords and Archery for everyone else in Tribes of the East. Nature's Wrath All Sylvan creatures in Ranger's army gain +1 to maximum damage (available to Rangers). Provided by Battle Frenzy. Offensive Formation Attack of Dwarven creatures in hero's army increased when closed to each other on the battlefield (available to Runemages). Provided by Tactics. Power of Speed The Hero gains the spell Haste and casts it without spell point cost. In the expansions the ability instead gives hero the Mass Haste spell on advanced level (not available to Barbarians). Provided by Excruciating Strike for Demon Lords, Last Stand, Retribution, and Weakening Strike for Knights, Cold Steel and Eternal Servitude for Necromancers, and Tactics for Warlocks in Heroes V, and Battle Frenzy for everyone in Tribes of the East. Retribution The troops led by the hero inflict additional melee and ranged damage if their morale is above zero (+5% for each point of morale) (not available to Demon Lords or Necromancers). Provided by Retribution for Knights and Empathy, Offensive Formation, and Exorcism for Runemages in Heroes V, and Battle Elation and Battle Frenzy for Barbarians, Expert Trainer and Battle Frenzy for Knights, Battle Commander, Rain of Arrows, and Battle Frenzy for Rangers, Runic Attunement and Offensive Formation for Runemages, Aura of Swiftness, Dark Ritual, and Battle Frenzy for Warlocks, and Artificial Glory, Consume Artifact, and Battle Frenzy for Wizards in Tribes of the East. Stunning Blow Every standard hero's attack moves the target back along the ATB bar a little (available to Barbarians). Provided by Powerful Blow and Battle Frenzy. ru:Нападение#Heroes V Category:Heroes V skills